The Dark Angel
by XxHoodie the ProxyxX
Summary: First I'm sorry for the short story, my dad decided to get into my HAPPINESS! That's why the ending's sad. Here's the description, though: Lily Ramirez was a mutant teen. She had a fatherless past. The girl feasted on men and one night the mutant runs into someone and they get off on the wrong foot. But she makes up for it with a kiss. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Future Lovers Meet

Lily slowly wandered town. She was an unusual 14 year old. The girl was a murderer's daughter. He would teleport, intimidating others until he feasted. What she did was strange. Men take advantage of women. They get their satisfaction by using poor defenseless women. So Lily lures them in. She calls for help and when they attack, she eats. The 14 year old closed up shop at midnight. "Look who we have here! Miss Lily Ramirez." a group of annoying men approached the brunette. Her hot pink dress glimmered as she ignored her future feast. "Go away, Gary's Bassinette. Oh I'm sorry. Did I get that wrong?" the murderess teased.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play? Fine! Boys, attack!" Two buff blonde men stepped and attempted to knock her out. The tables were turned on the members as Lily got them on the floor cold. The leader approached the freak of nature. Rule one to paranormal survival: Never mess with a teen when she's the gorgeous child of a forest dweller that murders. She quickly murdered Gary and was still hungry. Not a drop of blood was on her dress. She decided to do the classic, "Help! Please, somebody help!" Nearby, the notorious Jeff the Killer roared in a soft laughter. The supernatural teen about his age whipped around to see a normal boy, but she recognized him. "Hello, Jeff." she greeted maliciously.

"Lily! What the hell are you doing out late?" Jeff snapped, anger filling his body. The girl slapped him, shrieking, "I can take care of myself, you know." Jeff's grin widened. He pinned what he saw as a 5 year old girl down and stabbed her in the leg. This would normally cause a human to escape a scream. But this time, the child giggled, saying, "You're just a human." and threw him down. A scream escaped the normally silent Jeff. Lily pinned him and it was as if a list of feelings emerged from the teenagers as they looked into each others' eyes. But they continued to fight._ Lily didn't know who her father was, neither did the father. Her mom had no idea who he was, making her powers activate. Her usual brown eyes turned light blue, and her hair whipped around. The 5 year old woke up to see she had murdered her mother._ She looked at Jeff and said, "I gotta go, but here's a going away present." She had defeated him. Lily grabbed her hot pink blade, got him in the shoulder, and did something that made both of them blush. Lily grabbed Jeff by the shirt, pulled him in close, and kissed him. When Lily pulled away, sirens were in the distance. "Looks like they found your buffet." Jeff groaned, visibly upset that the kiss was forced to end. "I just did THAT, and that's what you have to say?" Lily was upset at two things. The 14 year old leaped away as Jeff stumbled into the woods. His old friend, Slenderman, snuck up on him. The 15 year old snapped around to see his old friend's face. "Geez, Jeff. Did you trip on your own knife because that would be low! Even for you!" Slendy picked at a long picked off scab.

"Oh, Slendy. Don't go down that road." Jeff struck back. "It was from this paranormal girl. She didn't scream when I stabbed her, she stabbed me with her own knife, and to make things passionate, she kissed me for like five minutes!" His knife lunged at the formal killer. Slenderman had a muffled laugh.

"So, you think she's so strong? Let me at her."

Jeff scoffed again, "Good luck, underestimater."

Across town, Lily took off the pink dress and picked out a silk nightgown. It was fitted perfectly on the young woman. Lily lay down, turned off her light, and fell asleep. Slendy then teleported into her world of trainquility. Instead of being with her crush, she was in the woods. A man appeared, dressed in black, and she felt a soft pain in her back. Lily flashed around and slapped him. Her wound closed up and she felt her blood pressure rise. She tossed and went to tranquility paradise again as Slendy watched her sleep.


	2. A Dark Night

Slenderman stared aimlessley at Lily. He felt as if he met her before. But the supernatural beast came back to his senses and grabbed the pink knife that lay peacefully on Lily's bedside table. Slendy lifted up the blade and it landed in her neck. If he had a mouth, it would be grinning. But no flinch came from her, no pain emerged from the teenager, angering Slenderman. Blood oozed from the cut. He wiped his finger across the blood. It was like a human's, but when he looked at the sleeping teenager, the wound had closed up. "Hmm... she seems human enough, explaining her ability to lure in men, but she can't be hurt, just like me." Suddenly, a yawn emerged from the sleeping beauty, and Slendy teleported into the closet. Lily twisted her arms every which way, yawning, but stopped when she found something red and gooey on her neck. The insane man observed the young lady's every move. Lily rushed over to the mirror and saw her knife covered in blood. As if the girl had a dead lightbulb, she lit up in anger. "Who did this?" she screamed, punching her mirror. Her powers came in once again, shocking Slenderman as pain filled his body. To escape death, he teleported away and watched through the window. She sprouted a pair of wings, black with golden sparkles, and her amber eyes turned light blue like the ocean. His curiosity sparked as she calmed down in her mess of a room. Her eyes were closed, and when she opened them, they were once again the color of amber. Her dark wings faded and she smiled an evil smile, knowing a friend of Jeff was near. She undressed andput on a white graphic tee. She put on a polka-dotted skirt and an Angry Birds hat. Like every mutant teen or creepypasta teen, they went to school. But not just any school. A school to try to control your powers. She ditched that, knowing she was evil, and went out to the town. It was 3am, so Jeff had to be out. Her thoughts were correct. Why did she want to talk to a ruthless murderer? It was about the kiss. Her lips burned with a sensation since the incident. She knew why she did it, but she didn't know why she did it to a murderer. She found him leaping out a window. "Classic Jeff." Lily scoffed as he landed.

"What are you doing here, Lily?" Jeff scolded. "You've already seen me tonight, that's the most people ever see me."

"Look, Jeff. That one moment when we looked at each others' eyes, that was like a movie moment for me. That never happens to me! I didn't think."

"I know the feeling."

"Really? With who?"

"It's too embarrasing."

"Come on!"

"Okay. It is you!"

"Oh..."

"See? It's too humiliating. I'm a human. You're a freak of nature."

"Okay that hurt. But yeah. You do make a point there."

"So... what exactly are you?"

"I'll tell you that later."

"Aw, man!"

"By the way, do you know this faceless guy who is tall and thin?"

"Slendy!"

"Who?"

"So, last year, I ran into the figure at the burned down woods when it wasn't burned."

"Wait, YOU burned down my campsite?"

"Hehe! Anyway, I was drinking and we fought. He broke the bottle and set it on fire."

"Oh... that wasn't so boring. Or exciting." Lily moped.

"What's wrong?"

"Like you would ever care."

"I do!"

"Tomorrow's my birthday, but my mom's dead, I don't know who my dad is, and I'm an only child!"

"We could celebrate it together."

"Sure..." Jeff frowned. He pitied Lily. Even he could celebrate his birthday! _I got it!_ Jeff thought. _I'll throw her a surprise party!_

"Well, I got to go. My hunger needs to be filled." Jeff waved goodbye to the dark angel. She smiled a fake smile. Jeff finished his rounds early and ran to Slender's Woods. "We need the best creepy party ever!"


	3. Secrets

"That's the last of the decorations!" Jeff announced as he hung up the last fake blood splatter on the tree in the forest.

"Why do you even care about this, Jeff?" Slender questioned.

"I pity her. Even I get a birthday party, and I'm a ruthless killer."

"Well, you don't seem so ruthless now! I mean you can smile and frown again, and you blink! God damnit, you aren't so creepy anymore. You just look like a pale kid." Jeff scoffed. All he had to do now was get Lily to the forest. He had the perfect plan. But he had to find her. It was 5:00. He smirked, knowing she was at home. "I'll be right back!" Jeff informed as he ran to the house of his girlfriend. He knocked on the door eagerly. No response. Jeff waited for Lily to answer. Slightly annoyed, he knocked again. Still nothing. Extremley angered, Jeff kicked the door open. He frantically looked around for his girlfriend, his hood falling and revealing his bleached face. Inside, he found a letter. This is what it said:

_Dearest Jeff,_

_If you are reading this, you have kicked my apartment door down and I'm long gone into the sky. I was planning to tell you today, but this happens to all of us on our 16th birthday. I am an angel. Because of my evilness reisiding in me, my angellic image was turned into a darker image. I am a dark angel. I may never see you again. I wanted to tell you something else, too. Maybe I'll see you again. Maybe not. So, I'll end the letter like this._

_I'm pregnant._

_Lily Ramirez, aged 16_

Jeff's already big eyes widened. First, his girlfriend was in the sky. Second, she was a dark angel. Finally, she was pregnant. Ten months ago, things got out of hand. Jeff and Lily had lay there naked, drunk as fuck. His maniacal laughter filled the room as they got dressed to kill. The two had become an unstoppable killing group. A couple weeks later, Jeff entered the apartment to find Lily crying. She obviously didn't like something. Jeff asked her what's wrong and she ignored Jeff. They ended up here like that.

AN: Will Lily come back, and how will Jeff react to this? Sorry its so short, I had writer's block... HeLP ME!


	4. Betrayal

Lily walked around heaven, angry. She waited to be seen by the king of angels. But he never called for her, meaning she wasn't supposed to be here yet. This meant until she was called in a few years later, Lily was stuck here. _I may as well talk to people for the years I'm stuck here. She_ thought. The first person was someone that was close to Jeff, someone he killed years ago. Liu. "Hi, I'm Lily. What's your name?"  
"I'm Liu."

"You're my boyfriend's brother!"

"You date Jeff?"

"Yeah, I'm a dark angel, so we get pulled up here eventually. I was brought too early."

"Oh."

"Hey, you look like him, just not bleached. His scars faded away."

"Really?" Liu was attracted to this mystery girl. Her brown hair was seemingly turning brighter. It became light brown and her brown eyes turned purple with a tint of gold. She was a true dark angel. Liu felt very attracted and his feelings became so strong, he took Lily and kissed her. She couldn't help herself, she had quickly fallen for Liu. His black hair and green eyes had put the 16 year old in a trance. Liu picked her up bridal style and brought her into his home. Jeff's older brother was 18 and ready for this. He threw her down on the soft sleepnumber bed, and Lily said, "Please be gentle. I'm pregnant." Liu agreed and kissed her. He was eager to do this. He took off his shirt and pants, revealing a fully developed six pack and another suprise. Lily took off her dress and bra. Liu started slow. He kissed her ruby red lips and continued down to the breasts. She let out a soft moan and Jeff's brother continued down to the private spot. He stopped kissing and started sucking right there. She gripped the brown bedsheets, moaning and being pleased. Liu positioned himself and entered, causing pleasure for Liu and Lily. Lily's moans became louder and Liu started to get hard. Her moans turned into shrieks of delight and enjoyment. Liu sped up and Lily was shaking. She had reached her climax. Her shrieks became louder as Liu continued his assult on Lily. He decided to get some sucking. Lily got up and began to lick. Liu liked this. He moaned as his brother's girlfriend sucked him into pushing her down and turning his attack into a violent rampage. Lily was very delighted when he went in all the way. She moaned, gripping Liu's buff shoulders with her nails. She clawed in and Liu went as hard as he could. He thrusted, then went deeper. Lily was moaning delightfully and passionately as Liu gave her the pleasure Jeff refused to give to her. Finally, the two reached their climax for the second time, making them collapse in a heap. Lily was drifting off into sleep on the bed and eventually rested her head on Liu's shoulder and drifted into dream world, but was awaken by her own nightmare. What was Jeff going to think? He would murder himself and kill Liu in heaven! Liu hugged the screaming 16 year old girl and she calmed down. "Lily Ramirez. Please report to the office ASAP." the Town Crier called. Lily ran out in her silk nightgown and into the office. Liu followed close behind. "Lily, we see you have recieved the powers and now you can return to Colorado." the mayor announced. Lily asked, "Can I bring someone?"

"Of course." Lily smirked. She chose Liu and returned home. But it wasn't home. The two were in California. Lily shrieked, knowing this wasn't home. Stressed, she took Liu's hand and rushed to her Aunt's house. She settled in the vacant room and fell asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING...

"No available flights THIS YEAR?" Lily cried.

"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry." Lily sighed and walked out. Outside, she punched the brick wall. Tears strolled down her dark face and Liu hugged her. She calmed down and hugged Jeff's brother. Liu kissed her on the forehead. He cradled the tear-stained teen as she sobbed. But then she pushed him away. "My water broke!" Lily cried.


	5. The Saddest Ending in History with JTK

**A/N: I'm SO sorry for the saddest ending in Jeff the Killer history, but my dad decided to get into MY HAPPINESS, hence the description. So, I am forced to end this story sadly. This is the last chapter in this story.**

Jeff paced around the outside of the halls in Lily's apartment. She and Slenderman were having a "civilized" conversation. He heard things being thrown and the murderer just wanted to break down the door. God, he was thinking the worst. But then Lily screamed in pain and he heard, "Daughter, I-"

"Son of a bitch! My water broke!" Lily screamed. Jeff, acting out of instinct, kicked the locked door down and rushed to Lily's side.

"Jeff, the baby isn't ready. And if something goes wrong, I am done! Okay? I can heal on the outside and... wait, you said you were my DAD?"

"Suprise!" Slenderman was scared.

"YOU BASTARD! I WAS FORCED TO RAISE MYSELF BECAUSE I FREAKED OUT THAT I DIDN'T HAVE A DAD AND MURDERED ANNABELLE. I HAVE NO FATHER! I HATE YOU!"

"Lily, I am so sorry!"

"No I am. Look- OWWWW!" Jeff winced as Lily squeezed his hand as the baby crowned.

"Look, I can't heal inside. I could die!"

"What?" Jeff and Slenderman screamed. Jeff's eyes widened. Lily screamed as the baby came through. Jeff called the ambulance and held Lily's hand. She squeezed so hard Jeff's hand broke, but after his encounter with Jane, he didn't feel hurt. Finally, the ambulance arrived and got the injured ones into the ambulance. They left the grandfather out and he teleported into the hospital just as the ambulance rushed Lily and Jeff into different rooms.

After the birth of Chyna Jaid Zuniga was done, Jeff was released, but Lily was very ill. Her normally dark skin was now pale, dark circles were under her eyes, and she was hooked up to gizmos and gadgets to keep her alive. "Lily!" Jeff screamed as he witnessed his declining wife. The killer rushed to the woman's side. Lily weakly whispered, "Hi, Jeff." A small tear strolled down the murderer's dry face. Lily managed to lift an arm and touch Jeff's leathery face. She motioned him to come closer. The dying girl kissed his cheek. "Listen, Jeff. I'm not going to make it. Please take care of all the kids or you can make the descion to leave them with Liu and continue to live your life. I accept either. It's in your hands now. I can see the skies and they have been waiting for me." She touched Jeff's face as he grasped her hand and continued, "I can see white, so the only thing to say is... I love you." Lily died right there, her small hand being held by two people: Jeff and Slenderman. He chose the descision to leave them with Liu. Jeff glared at Slenderman. He took out the blade. It had been so long since it felt blood. He picked it up and the blade hit skin on the chest. Jeff circled around the knife and when it was in the middle, he pushed in. A scream came from the victim and he fell to the ground. His last victim was dead.

The next morning, two people's funerals were held. One gravestone was engraved with, "Lily Marie Zuniga. May the dark angel of Earth cause chaos in heaven as you are not alone." The next one was next to her. It said, "Jeff the Killer. Be with your wife in heaven. Or hell. We prefer for you to burn in hell!"

**A/N: Yup! I will do a sequel about Jeff's brother. I apologize again for my dad's STUPID thoughts as I am an 11 year old. The sequel will be up soon. Peace! (Tori)**


End file.
